Dressing Up and Coming Out
by Misura
Summary: Seto and Joey decide to make their relationship known to 'the people'. [SetoJoey]


Dressing up and coming out

x

Warnings/notes: Seto/Joey, snippet.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.

written at 16th June 2005, by Misura, for a request made by ghost whisper in the livejournal-community ficondemand (on occasion of the Junetide).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I look ridiculous in this!" Joey scowled at his reflection in the mirror, which showed a blonde in an expensive-looking suit with a disgruntled expression on his face.

"No, you don't." Seto sighed, adjusting his tie. "You just look ... different."

"Gee, thanks, Seto. That makes me feel -so- much better. Jerk," Joey grumbled.

"We discussed this before. Mutt." There was a hint of impatience to Seto's voice. "Either we could try to keep our relationship a secret and have the media find out about it by accident, or we could do it this way and have at least -some- control over the reaction of the public."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Joey swatted at Seto's hands as he reached out to straighten up Joey's tie as well. "Leave it alone already. All this fussing gets on my nerves."

"I'd never have guessed," Seto murmured sarcastically.

"Okay, so I'm scared stiff. So what?" Joey said defensively.

"You were the one always claiming to be a hot-shot duelist," Seto pointed out. "Surely you didn't think that position would come without any fame attached?"

"I -am- a top-ranking duelist!" Joey glared at Seto. "I'll have you know that plenty of people want to get my autograph when I'm just walking down the street as the ordinary, modest guy I've remained in spite of my position. Unlike -some- persons I could mention."

Seto snorted. "My superior abilities at Duel Monsters have little to do with my being the CEO of one of the world's leading corporations in virtual technology."

"Fine, so you were an arrogant bastard before you ever made it to world-champion." Joey shrugged. "Is that supposed to make me like you better or anything?"

"Heavens forbid." Seto rolled his eyes. "My secretary's having a hard enough time keeping you from barging into my office for every little thing already. She'd probably demand a raise if you'd get any worse."

"Ooh, imagine that. Poor little me, nearly being responsible for causing Kaiba Corp. to go bankrupt." Joey shook his head. "This isn't working, Seto. I still feel like I'm going to be sick if you force me to go out there and face all those people."

"Well, we -could- break up now, of course." Seto sounded pensive. "In fact, it's kind of now-or-never. Because if we're going to go through with this, there's no way I'm going to lose face by ending our relationship. We step out there and do this, and it'll be something for forever, Joey. Till death do us part, and all that rubbish."

"You're not helping by making this sound like some freaking wedding," Joey informed him.

"Tough." Seto crossed his arms over his chest. "Do or do not, Joey. There is no trying, not with this."

"Mangling Star Wars quotes won't help either." Joey sank down in a nearby chair. "Damn. This is bad."

"Listen, shall I tell you a secret?" Seto offered, appearing to be finally satisfied with his tie and sauntering over to lean against the wall opposite Joey.

"By all means," Joey replied. "You sure got enough of them to be able to use them for things like cheering up your boyfriend when he feels like a scaredy cat. Though this had better not be a confession that you've been dating Yugi behind my back or something."

"It's not that." Seto shivered. "Believe me, one time of seeing Mazaki getting really mad was more than enough. She's not someone I'd ever want to cross. Besides, who else but you would be willing to put up with an 'arrogant bastard' like me?"

"Real cute, Seto." Joey made a face. "Well, let's hear this secret of yours then."

"The truth is ... " Seto lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm not nervous at all. I'm going to go out there, to declare in front of all those people that you're my boyfriend, and I couldn't care less about their opinion. If they don't like me sleeping with another guy, that's their problem, not mine."

Joey blinked. "That was either very sweet and romantic, or typically you."

Seto smirked. "Why don't you try puzzling out which of the two it was while we go and greet our guests? Just keep that stupid smile of yours plastered on your face and hold still when anyone wants to take your picture."

"That's not what -you- do when you're having journalists over."

"Well, I'm the exception to the rule."

"Right."

OWARI


End file.
